The present invention concerns a system for using various aerosols and aerosol packages.
The use of aerosol packages is nowadays extremely widespread, in various applications. It is common to package in aerosol packages: detergents, protectants, parting agents, therapeutic agents and equivalent employed in various fields. For instance, paints, varnishes, plant protectants, various poisons, fats and other lubricants, and on the whole all kinds of chemical compounds which are not normally encountered in nature.
These substances, and their packages, give rise to many kinds of problems. The packages themselves, consisting of plastic or tinplate, produce large quantities of refuse which cannot be economically utilized by burning or recycling. The propellant gas used in the packages has up to date mostly been harmful to nature, but this is largely being eliminated already. It is also a fact that on exhaustion of the package there is always left in it a certain amount of the substance which it held and which also pollutes the environment in case the package is broken. Moreover, the packages that are used are comparatively heavy, bulky and expensive; the cost of the package constitutes a great part, or even the greatest part, of the product's price.